Quilava
|} Quilava (Japanese: マグマラシ Magmarashi) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 14 and evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Quilava is a slim quadruped Pokémon. The top half of its body is blue, while the lower half is cream. Its ears are triangular with red insides, and it possesses a rounded nose and red eyes. It has five red spots on its body that can project flames: two in a somewhat exclamation-mark shape on its forehead and three lined up horizontally on its rear. The fire coming from its head and rear can be launched as a flame attack. It also uses gusts of superheated air as a battle technique. Quilava's fur is non-flammable, so it can withstand flame attacks. Quilava tends to be rare in the wild, but can sometimes be found living on . In the anime Major appearances Ash's Quilava Ash's evolved into Quilava in An Old Family Blend!, fighting one of Team Rocket's mechas. He used it during his battle with Nando at the Lily of the Valley Conference. Jimmy's Quilava Quilava is 's starter Pokémon that he received from Professor Elm. It evolved prior to The Legend of Thunder. Dawn's Quilava Dawn's evolved into Quilava in SS024 in order to fight off a swarm of . She used it during a battle with Ash in Goodbye Junior Cup - Hello Adventure! Other Quilava first appeared as a cameo in the episode You're A Star, Larvitar where witnessed a Trainer training with his Quilava for the Silver Conference and also considered for a short time of getting his Cyndaquil to evolve as a way of training it for the Silver Conference following Cyndaquil's defeat against Satchel's . Quilava first played a major role in Love, Pokémon Style! as Macy's Pokémon. She used it against Ash during the Silver Conference but was defeated by his . Later in Tie One On!, she used it in her battle against Jackson, where it battled his and won. In Shocks and Bonds, Clark, a Trainer that likes to conduct battles like a symphony, used a Quilava and against Ash's Grovyle and . Despite the type disadvantage, Ash's Grovyle defeated Clark's Quilava. A Quilava was used by one of two twin brothers in The Champ Twins! in a battle against Ash and . The other twin used . Minor appearances A Quilava appeared in Deceit and Assist under the ownership of a Pokémon Coordinator during the Hoenn Grand Festival. A Quilava appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. Pokédex entries and capable of incredible attacks using the flame on its back.}} attack.}} }} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's Cyndaquil of the in Pokémon Adventures evolved into Quilava during a training session at the Day Care Center outside of Goldenrod City. It then became massively more powerful than it was in its previous form, and defeated many of the Johto s' Pokémon for Gold. After being used in Gold's battle with his rival in the ruins of Ecruteak City, it spent several weeks captive inside one of Gold's Poké Balls and evolved simultaneously with Silver's Croconaw and Megaree. In its fully evolved form, it berthed itself even more in battle for the boy. In the former illustrator Mato, had used a Quilava as a self-portrait. In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga borrowed a Quilava in a tournament in Let's Use Fighting Type Pokémon!!. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} }} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 60, Endless Level 72, Forever Level 10, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Evolve }} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Lava Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Daybreak Ruins, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Lava: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Floors Are Hot!}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 5}} |area=Blau Salon: Stage 448}} |area=Gold Plateau: Revival Mountain (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10}} |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|20}} |Flame Burst|Fire|Special|70|100|15||'}} |Flare Blitz|Fire|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Fury Swipes|Normal|Physical|18|80|15}} |Howl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- .}} |- |} Evolution |no2=156 |name2=Quilava |type1-2=Fire |evo2= |no3=157 |name3=Typhlosion |type1-3=Fire}} Sprites Trivia * Quilava shares its with and . They are all known as the Volcano Pokémon. ** Coincidentally, they all learn . Origin Its appearance is similar to most animals in the family, resembling s in particular based on its lack of a tail and the fur on its upper body being significantly darker than that on its underbelly. Its appearance is also quite close to a , a South American rodent with a slender body, spotted skin and tiny ears. Name origin Quilava is a combination of ''quill (a needle-like hair) and lava (extrusive molten rock). Magmarashi is a combination of magma and 山荒 yama-arashi ( ). In other languages }} |fr=Feurisson|frmeaning=From and |es=Quilava|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Igelavar|demeaning=From and Lava |it=Quilava|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=마그케인 Mageukein|komeaning=From magma and |zh_yue=火岩鼠 Fó'ngàahmsyú|zh_yuemeaning=Means "Magma rodent" |zh_cmn=火岩鼠 Huŏyánshŭ|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Magma rodent" |hi=कुईलावा Quilava|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Квилава Kvilava|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Quilava * Dawn's Quilava * Exbo * Jimmy's Quilava Notes External links * |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Igelavar fr:Feurisson it:Quilava ja:マグマラシ pl:Quilava zh:火岩鼠